1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel processes for the preparation of phenylacetic acid derivatives some of which are known, novel intermediates for their preparation and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that substituted phenylacetic acids and the derivatives thereof are obtained when corresponding substituted aromatics are converted into the chloromethyl or bromomethyl aromatics by chloromethylation or bromomethylation, these are then reacted with cyanides and they are then saponified to give the acid (cf. eg. J. Org. Chem. 58, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, (Methods in Organic Chemistry) Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart Volume 5/4 page 484, 1960, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, (Methods in Organic Chemistry) Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, Volume VIII, page 427, 1952). However, this process has the disadvantage that because of the possibility of the carcinogenic bishalogenomethyl ethers formed in the halogenomethylation, increased expenditure on safety precautions is necessary when the reaction is carried out.